


A Butlers Secret

by LoisPendragon10



Series: Life of a Demon Butler [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, M/M, POV Sebastian, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Secret Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisPendragon10/pseuds/LoisPendragon10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's and Ciel's secret relationship and the drama that goes with it.</p>
<p>I thought of this just before I went to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Butlers Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, please tell me if you find any. I with try and post a new part of this series every week and I hope you enjoy it.

"Sebastian make me something sweet to eat."

"My young lord might ruin his appetite if he were to have something to eat now before dinner." 

Looking annoyed, my young master shoots me a glare and says, "fine, you can go."

Smiling I walk around his desk and place my hands on either side of the arms of his chair, and lower my head to him, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He groans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my neck and opening his lips slightly, allowing my tongue access to ravage his mouth. My fangs nip his bottom lip, drawing blood and I suck on it hungrily, reeling in the exquisite taste of my master.  

"Se..bas...Sebastian, not here someone might walk in!"

"Don't worry my lord, no one will enter." I lift my master effortlessly on to his desk and undo the waist band of his trousers before removing them. I then proceed to 'take care' of the young lord for the next half an hour.

xxxxxx

Its been a few months now since my Ciel and me started this relationship or in his words 'new contract.' 

This started when my young lord turned 14, not long after he started showing signs of puberty. I had unintentionally walked into the office to find my lord in the middle of the floor on his hands and knees, his trousers around his ankles, a look of pure pleasure on his face as he slowly stocks himself. 

The sight caused me to stop in my tracks, his sent was irresistible. It make my mouth water with desire and lust to see my master like this, so sweetly innocent and wanton like this. I smiled at seeing how new he is to this kind of pleasure, so I decided to see to my masters needs. Like one hell of a butler.

And that was how it started. Instead of being repulsed by my actions the young lord wanted more, and I was more that happy to oblige. Taking my master and being in control of him like that was nearly as satisfying as his soul. I could smell it so clear as I took him, when I licked his pale flawless skin and when I tasted him as he came. The feeling sends a shiver of pleasure down my spine at the thought.

This wasn't the fist time that I had thought of my master in such a way. I am a demon after all, a creature of sin and my sins have needs. Needs that I have not had in near enough four years now. So when my master started to use me for 'other services' I had no reason to deny but everything to gain.

My master made it very clear though that he didn't want others to know about our strange relationship. Which was understandable since he was still betrothed to the Lady Elizabeth, who probably wouldn't take the thought of her beloved Ciel having a sexual relationship with his butler.   

xxxxxx

"God Sebastian! Couldn't you have at least prepared me first! I have a meeting tomorrow but I doubt that I'll be able to sit down properly for a week!"

"Sorry my lord, I must have gotten a bit carried away."

"No you didn't."

Grinning, I place a soft kiss on my masters forehead before I slip out of his wet, and thoroughly fucked, entrance. I then proceed to re-clothing my master again before saying, "I will go and prepare dinner for you my young lord, you've probably worked up quite an apatite by now."

"And who's fault is that?" He raises he eyebrow at me and glares. I can't help the small smile that comes to me or the quiet chuckle that escapes my lips.

I was about to say something to this, until I'm interrupted by a god awful yell of "SEBASTIAN!!!!"

All three of the dimwitted servants come crashing into the room, nearly into me and Ciel. What's wrong this time?. "Sebastian! There's s something wrong with the pond!" Yells Mei-Rin in horror.

"Yeah, I was watering the plants on the grounds but when I got to the pond it was full of pink bubbles!"

Bubbles? What did these three do this time? Rubbing my temple it ask in a frustrated voice, "How did this happen?"

"We don't know but we don't know how to get rid of them. We tried everything but noting worked, not ever the stick of dynamite I used, it just got stuck in the bubbles some how."  Signing I think to myself, 'why does this Baldroy always think some sort of explosive device solves everything.' 

I hear my masters inpatient tap of his foot behind me, "go and sort out this mess Sebastian and make sure you make me some cake to go with my meal." My young master certainly didn't sound at all pleased at getting interrupted for such a ludicrous reason.

"Yes my young lord." Bowing to my master I follow the trio out to the grounds where the pond was. 

It was a beautiful pond, filled with exotic gold fish and surrounded with wild flowers, much to my masters tastes and liking. Now the once beautiful pond was now fill with bubble gum pink bubbles. 

"Well, well Basy. What do you think of my pond of fresh like?" Groaning I turn to face the annoying owner of that voice. Grell Sutcliff, the most obnoxious grim reaper I ever hand the miss fortune to lay eyes on.

"What are you trying to accomplish now Grell, my young lord's pond looks ridiculous at this point."

"Ridiculous? How rude! After I put so muc......AAAAAAAA!!!!!" I didn't give him much chance to finish his sentence before I sent him flying with my fist in his face. I am not in the mood for him today. Turning towards the stunned trio I order them to go back to there duties while I deal with this mess. This was rather annoying, all this drama over nothing and I still have to prepare the young lords dinner.

*20 minutes late*

"My lord, today's dinner consist of a traditional beef strew accompanied with a strawberry cheese cake." I place the dishes in front of my master and take a step back while he contently eats it. He's been acting oddly quiet since I came back. I suspect its because he's somewhat annoyed about earliers incident with Grell and the pond, but i'm not entirely sure. 

Once finished with his meal, my master sets down his cutlery before standing up and making his way towards me. With out warning he grabs a hold of my tail coat and pulls me down to him. Kissing my mouth aggressively and taking me by surprise. "Sebastian, I want you now!"

"Yes my young lord."


End file.
